A Series Of Sam & Haley Dabbles
by Prettie Parker
Summary: This is a Series of Dabbles/ One-Shot's related to the pairing of Sam/Haley. They are angsty and romantic. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **In this One-shot Haley is Ellen's oldest daughter, Jo's older sisters. I figure Haley is Sam's age or a year younger. Dean is still four years older then Sam. Sam and Dean grew up knowing Ellen's family. This takes place sometime before Sam leaves for college, but I picture him at least 18. Any further questions, just ask…

Oh and Can't forget… This One's for **Pam, **not sure it's what you were looking for but here it is.

_**Rinse Him**_

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyeShe would suffer, she would fight, and compromiseShe's been wishin' on the stars that shine so brightFor answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

Heartbroken and humiliated, Haley dashed through her bedroom door. Slamming it behind her, Haley dove for her bed, tears already streaming down her cheeks. Burying her face in the pillow, she hugged it to her as tears rattled her chest. Images of Dean downstairs flirting with the eye catching blonde at the bar plagued her mind. The way charm oozed off her as she found excuses to touch him. The way Dean gave her his trademark smirk in return, inviting her in, not pushing her away like he did with Haley, sent warm tears pouring from her eyes.

Haley didn't understand and her heart couldn't bear. She didn't understand how Dean could kiss and touch with her such love and depth, tell her all of it was real and true, but then turn around, and say none of that matters, because no matter what, they could never be. Most of all she couldn't understand why she couldn't just forget him, banish him from her heart and move on. She didn't understand, so the tears kept coming.

Lost in her own thoughts Haley barely heard the door softly open and close. Her ears filled with the sound of feet ruffling the carpet behind her. He didn't announce himself and she didn't need him too. Heavy steps, long stride, she'd know his walk anywhere.

Releasing the pillow, Haley hastily wiped the tears from her eyes wanting to hide her pain.

An unspoken invite, he lowered on her bed, lying beside her. His hand landed on her hair first, gently slipping down the length of her mane and onto her back soothingly.

Leaning over to the back of her head, face brushing her hair, he finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" Sam quietly questioned.

Sniffling to clear the emotion from her throat, Haley wiped all remaining tears from her face, wanting to appear strong.

Rolling onto her back, she faced him. "Nothing," Not looking him in the eye, Haley lied.

Shifting onto his side, resting on his elbow so he had a good view of her face, Sam noted the redness to her eyes, the remnants of wetness on her face.

Silently, he reached out. His thumb grazed her cheekbone lightly, wiping a tear she hadn't gathered.

"Missed one." Sam spoke softly, empathy and concern filling his soft whiskey gaze.

Closing her eyes, Haley knew her secret tears were plain to see. Feeling Sam's comfort only brought more tears to her eyes, and the wanting to fall into his arms and let him fight her demons away.

Being independent and strong, Haley pushed the tears down instead. Taking a slow deep breath to compose herself, Haley opened her eyes and found Sam's puppy whiskey orbs waiting for her.

His hand never left her face, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb, Sam spoke.

"Talk to me." He pleaded. He wasn't blind, Sam could see she was hurting and had been for some time but every time he tried to find out what happened she pushed him away. Sam knew it was about Dean, he could see by the look in her eyes, Dean was breaking her heart, but Sam didn't know how to stop it. So he gave the only thing he could… all of him.

Gazing into her best friends eyes, a man she loved almost more than anyone else, Haley's chest rattled with the urge to surrender to him. But then reality stopped her. Dean was Sam's brother she wouldn't put him in the middle of them. She wouldn't force him to pick sides, and she knew if she cried on his shoulder that's exactly what she'd be doing.

Looking into his penetrating gaze, Jo's voice rang in Haley's mind. What her sister had said was true, Haley wasn't fair to Sam. He gave her everything she needed, and she didn't return the favor.

Haley realized she was no better than Dean, keeping Sam at arms length. In that moment, Haley made a decision. That would stop here and now before she drove him away. And not because Haley knew Dean was out there somewhere, making hot and sexy with that dump but beautiful blonde… but because she loved Sam so much it scared her. Maybe if she admitted it to herself, deep inside she partly wanted to hurt Dean too.

Without a word of warning, Haley rose to her knees. Sam's eyes filled with question in her movement, he began to sit up thinking she was going to leave when Haley pushed him back down on her mattress by his chest.

Confusion dilated Sam's pupils, his gaze narrowing, but he didn't protest. Bracing her hands on his chest, Haley slowly climbed onto Sam's lap.

As her legs straddling his hips, his throat tightened. Sam swallowed hard with her advance, taken by surprise.

"Haley?" He questioned her, nerves rattling his breath. Sam's hands found her hips, bracing her, while holding her place, so she couldn't move, and make this more complicated. The nervous look never leaving his eyes, Sam wanted answers.

Looking down on Sam, Haley smiled softly. Her heart stilled ached, but Sam had magical ways of stitching her back together. "I'm not fair to you, Sam." Haley finally spoke.

Confusion never leaving his eyes, Sam shook his head no, saying he didn't agree. Haley made him feel more whole than any woman ever had. To say she was unfair, Sam felt she couldn't be more wrong.

Moving, Haley's hands slipped from Sam's sculpted chest, and up to the sensitive skin of his neck. Faintly she ran her fingers along the groove, feeling his soft skin under her finger tips.

Nodding, Haley continued. "You give me everything, but I don't give you everything you need, do I?" Pausing after her question, Haley's eyes dropped from his gaze to her hands. A mind of their own, her fingers danced along the collar of his white undershirt before settling on the top button of his buttoned up flannel shirt.

Biting her lip, Haley hesitated for moment, unsure of her own actions. Then taking hold, Haley quickly unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. This time she didn't stop to second guess. Hands slipping to the next button, her fingers continued their work as her eyes glanced back up at him. "I can't loose you Sam." Haley confessed. Eyes big, insecurity hanging in her iris.

Quickly, Sam's callused hands left her hips, and settled on her delicate hands, stilling them. Sam would be lying if he tried to say Haley undressing him, the feel of her perched upon him wasn't doing something for him. If she really wanted this, he'd give it to her in a second, but the fear in her eyes told him that wasn't the reason she was doing this. She was scared, scared she'd loose him.

Taking matters into his own hands, Sam rolled them. Until she was pinned beneath him, her delicate face nestled on the pillow, her fragile eyes staring up at him, it was her turn to hold a questioning gaze.

Softly Sam's rough hand cupped her cheek; his strong thumb stroked the supple flesh. His gaze was unrelenting and certain upon hers. "You're hurting." Sam admitted he knew her truth from inches away.

Uncontrollable tears pooled in her eyes with the way he always seemed to see inside her. Pushing them down, Haley refused to cry. "Then make it stop." Haley begged, gazing into his heartfelt eyes. Haley knew Sam would be the only one to come save her, one of the many reasons why she loved him.

Stroking her cheek again comfortingly, Sam nodded silently with acknowledgement. "Where's does it hurt?" His rough voice questioned with soft eyes.

Her heart clenched with pain, it ached so often now she had almost become numb to it… almost. Some days worse than others… today was torturous.

Lightly grabbing hold of the scoop neck of her black tank top, Haley pulled it down to the edge of her bra. Placing a hand over the exposed top of her breast, Haley closed her eyes with the contact as if it strung, and somewhere inside it did.

Eyes held closed, lost in the pain she answered. "Here." Sucking in a breath shuttered by emotion, Haley removed her hand slowly from her heart as her eyes opened and met Sam's again.

Empathy filled his soft gaze. A weak smile briefly splashed across his face. Holding her gaze, he nodded silently. Releasing her gaze, he leaned down to ease her pain. His lips softly landed where her hand had been. He could feel her heart beat underneath his lips. Delicately his mouth kissed her supple skin. Trying to kiss her pain away like she would him.

The second Sam's lips touched her skin, Haley heart skipped a beat. Savoring the healing, she watched him, fascinated and addicted to the sight. His hot moist breath took the place of his lips as he pulled back slightly.

She could feel his presence lingering before his smooth lips sensitively blessed her wounded heart again with a kiss. Shivers rushed through Haley's body. A will of their own, her hands tangled in his hair, holding him close. The silky smooth strands, slipped through her fingers.

Like a switch flicked on, Sam felt himself falling for Haley as her breath quickened under his kiss. Her sweet smelling skin buried against his nose hypnotized Sam. Under his lips, hints of her slipped into his mouth, she tasted sweet like strawberry's, and something specifically Haley. Going against his better judgment, Sam went in for another kiss, and taste of her flesh. Her hands holding him in place, told him she wanted this.

Her fingers slipped through his silky locks. Eyes glued, watching him love on her. Haley got drunk off the way Sam could put her pieces back together when she thought all hope was lost. Even more than that, it amazed Haley how sensual Sam's mouth felt upon her skin. Lost in the moment, swallowed by bliss, his name escaped from her lips with pleasure.

Salty sweet skin captured under his lips, Sam held the kiss a moment longer, then pulled back. The satisfaction on her breath as she called his name, Sam had never heard anything like it, and was helpless to do anything other than go to her.

Cold air filled the space where Sam's lips had rested. Haley's eyes found Sam's hot upon her. Something heated and wanting swirled in his pupil, mimicking her own. Whatever this had started out as it was lost now, transformed into something primal that killed loneliness.

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse himShe must rinse this all away, She can't hold him this wayShe must rinse this all away, She can't love him this way _

Sam's hand found her cheek again, cupping it more roughly this time. Desire hot on his breath, part of Sam hesitated inside, warning this was Haley after all. Throwing caution to the wind, looking into chestnut eyes that longed for him, Sam gave in.

Leaning forward, his mouth captured hers. Their lips embraced, mouth's intertwined. She tasted of cinnamon and pucker liquor upon Sam's tongue. Tasting her, Sam remember why he missed her flavor, she was delirious. Flush upon her, Sam's nostrils flared as his breath came out in short heated bursts upon her face. Pulling him closer, Haley savored the way he smelled of pine needles and gun powder. His much bigger and stronger body crushed her to the bed.

Feeling Haley mold into his body, feeling her lips meet his pace, Sam never wanted to stop, but her tears filled his mind. The way only moments ago she had been shedding them. Sam wouldn't ignore that or try to cover it with passion.

Intoxicated off Sam, Haley was still aware of the moment. Kissing Sam was a beautiful disaster, but as always nerves raced up Haley's belly, acknowledging the contact. Pushing Sam back from her lips, Haley called his name again, this time hesitancy filled her breath.

Despite everything he wanted and knew part of her wanted too, Sam chose to be the great man he was born to be, and pulled from their embrace instantly with her request.

Their eyes met in a heated moment. Sam took in the startled uncertainty gaping in her iris. He could see she was afraid of what they had done, what it meant.

Sam watched it hit her eyes, the truth of them. Startle filled her pupil; she had been kissing him again.

Soft hearted, Sam relieved the moment with ease as he always did. Without a word, he gently leaned down, and kissed her forehead, with soft endearment.

Then without hesitation, Sam rolled off her. Lying on his back beside her, Sam stared up at the popcorn ceiling. Taking deep breathes; he cooled the heating inside him from their kiss.

Haley stared at him silently. Watching as fear and uncertainty pooled in her gaze. Had she ruined it? Had she hurt him? Haley's mind was running with questions, dying to know his thoughts.

Back down to earth, Sam turned back to Haley. Wide, sum beam smile filled his face for her. Without awkwardness, Sam outstretched his arm for her. "Come here." He spoke softly, with an inviting tilt to his head.

Seeing the warmth in his eyes, warmth like home, Haley surrendered. Caving, she scooted into his arms. Snuggling her face against his chest as his arm wrapped around her.

Sam didn't say a word about the kiss as if he understood her unspoken feelings.

Clinging close to Sam, Haley counted her blessing. How she had ever become so lucky to have him, she'd never know. Lying here in this blissful moment, Haley knew one thing for certain… She had been chasing the wrong brother for far too long.

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could seeShe needs to be held in his arms to be freeBut everything happens for reasons that she will never understand'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man_

"_Rinse Him" Vanessa Carlton_


	2. Chapter 2

Six Feet Under

The day had been terrible from the start. Sam woke up lost in grief. For some reason the loss of Jess seemed harder on Sam today. As if some how the wound strung worse, reopening and bleeding. Maybe it was a dream or a memory, no one knew for sure, but the torture was clear on his face.

Haley had caught him shedding a tear in the bathroom early in the morning, taking him into her arms she had tried to comfort him as he confessed it was her birthday.

All day he moved about half gone, lost in dream land. His research lacked thought, and Dean refused to allow him to come along for the field work, fearing his cloudy mind could get them killed.

At the end of the long, melancholy day Dean had insisted they go out to a bar, his remedy for a broken heart apparently.

Haley was hesitant, but agreed. Not a big drinker, but she knew how to have a good time. She was a college girl once after all, but a few drinks was always Haley's limit.

As soon as they arrived in the seedy bar that smelled of cheap drinks and cheaper women, Sam began drinking his pain away. Six shots of whiskey, and four beers later he had accomplished the task. Wobbling on his bar stool, Sam held onto the side of the table to keep himself steady.

Haley watched him carefully all night with worry filled eyes. She had known this would be a bad idea, but boys would be boys. "I think you've had enough." Haley quietly pressed; his intoxication plain to see.

A sloppy grin covered Sam's face. "One more," He slurred, grabbing a full shot of whiskey off the table, spilling half of it with the jerky movement.

"Sam," Haley pleaded as she reached to halt his hand, her eyes saddened and empathetic. He reeked of liquor and stale air; she felt it was time to leave.

Sam nudged her with his shoulder and almost fell off his stool. "Take it with me. Last one I swear." Sam promised with loose lips, regaining his seat upon the unstable stool.

Haley shook her head in disappointment, but brought the small glass to her lips just the same. She already had a good buzz, and she knew this would take her over the top, but if it got them out of there faster, she'd do it.

"Wanna come back to my place?" A voluptuous vixen purred into Dean's ear. Her arms draped around his shoulders as she begged him to give her one unforgettable night.

His trademark smirk covered his lips, Dean turned to the pretty Gal with a glint in his eye. "Let me just help pixie here get my brother home. Then I'm all yours." Dean's eyes lit up, the devil hung in his pupil.

Slamming her shot glass down with force, a disgusted look covered Haley's face as the harsh warm substance slipped down her throat. Face twisted with distaste, Haley looked up at Dean with blinking eyes. "Who are you calling pixie?" She tested him.

Stumbling through the motel door, Dean on one side of Sam, Haley on the other as they worked together to help him walk through the door. He had almost puked twice on the journey, and stumbled over Haley so many times they lost count.

The world spinning and detached Sam looked down, and noticed he had a great view down Haley's shirt. Normally he wouldn't look once, let alone twice, but tonight the booze made his eyes stray. From his height her shirt was open, giving him a free show from this angle.

He analyzed it from a man's perspective, a perspective Sam didn't normally take with Haley.

"I like this shirt on you, Hales. Makes your tits look great." He slurred with a loose tongue. His statement inappropriate, but would have sounded dirtier coming from anyone else.

Dean burst out with a deep chuckle to his brother's drunken chatter. He couldn't believe Sammy only had the balls to _'cat call' _when he was over-served.

"No more talking." Haley shot back with lack of patience, not seeing what was so funny. Having had to carry a heavy Sam the whole way, her own legs a little wobbly from the last shot, Haley was in no mood. Glancing at her drunken best friend, and his snickering brother, Haley made it clear. "Both of you."

Tripping their way to the bed, Dean pulled Sam's arm from behind his neck, and positioned him sitting on the edge of the bed. "My work's done here." Dean announced. Giving Sam a hearty pat on the back, he made sure no one had any ideas about him sticking around to clean up this mess. He didn't sign up for that part, and he had to lady to tend to.

"I just gotta grab something out of my bag, if you know what I mean." Dean twisted his hand into the shape of a gun, and clicked the side of this mouth with an all knowing wink as he pretended to fire it. Then walked to his ruffle bag, and began to rummage for his trusty _'party hats'._

"Let's get you ready for bed." Haley gently instructed, making her actions known before she did them so Sam's drunken mind had time to process. Reaching down she tugged on his liquor stained shirt.

Sam's hands danced on Haley's hips as her warm, sweet smelling body lingered near, and warmed him up. However returning to the motel room brought back all the emptiness he didn't want to face. His liquored up mind floated with thoughts of escape; if Haley could make him feel fixed just by standing near him, how much better would he feel if they were skin on skin. Sam hadn't dared consider being with anyone after Jess died, but the emptiness inside him was suffocating, and destroying him. Haley was the only place he felt peace.

Feeling hollow inside, Sam wanted her to make all the pain go away even if for just one night. Work her magic like she use to.

His numb hands held her hips easily then drifted. His rough callused palms slipped up under her shirt, and onto the soft supple flesh of her waist. Pulling her close, Sam leaned forward. Haley being shorter than he was, Sam found the nectar of her neck easily. He began to lightly kiss her, testing the water, in hopes of relief.

"It's you, Hales. I need you." His drunken lips mumbled against her skin between kisses, feeling her flinch in his hands. The feel of her soft skin under his lips filled Sam with a quiet solace.

Haley's skin tingled under Sam lips, her heart pounded harder from the heat of his mouth, a man hadn't touched her like this in a long time, but her heart tugged with grief. She couldn't believe Sam would fall this far; it broke her heart he was willing to risk everything they had to cover his feelings. Shoving him off hard, Haley let him have it. "Stop it, Sam!" She protested, hurt piercing her eyes.

Dean found the Jimmy's in his duffle, but fumbled with them in his hand. The sound of lips smacking, and hands ruffling filled his ears before Haley's shout, setting Dean's protective streak to life. They had never shown affection like this in front of him before, and that set off alarm bells in his head. Pretending to continue to look for what he needed, Dean waited to make sure nothing got out of hand. He didn't think for a minute Sam would ever intentionally hurt Haley, but he also knew his brother was in a lot of pain and totally wasted.

Sam's hands stayed steady on her satin skin as his eyes looked up into hers, a wounded begging deep in his iris. "For old times sake." He pleaded, his mind deluded in a liquor fueled haze even though his heart truly did adore her.

Without warning Sam slipped his hands from her shirt, and cupped her delicate face in his palms. No hesitation, Sam pulled Haley into a kiss. Their lips met clumsily with drunkenness at first, but quickly Sam softened his touch. Enveloping her lips, he caressed her gently begging for reciprocation.

Ripping his hands from her face, Haley stepped back from Sam in shock, tears pooling her eyes. Her best friend was using her to escape, while his mouth kissed her with affection as if this meant something to him.

"How could you say that to me? How could you do this?" She questioned him harshly; the heartache etched in her voice, pain filled her eyes.

Without waiting for a drunken answer, Haley stormed out of the door embarrassed, and desperate for air.

Dean turned to Sam, shaking his head with a disappointment. "You're an idiot." Dean slipped off his breath with a huff before he went in search of Haley.

Dean easily found Haley, pacing the asphalt of the parking lot. Arms folded tightly across her chest as inaudible words flew rapidly out of her mouth. It was clear she was talking to herself.

Coming up from behind, Dean lightly grabbed her arm, halting her movements. Haley's piercing chocolate eyes shot to him in a second, her fury upon him.

"Are you ok?" His deep rough voice echoed in the night. While penetrating emerald orbs drilled her his with softness rarely seen.

Ripping her arm from his grip, Haley bit back. Unleashing her resentment out on the unfortunately soul to dared to approach her right now. "What do you care? Don't you have lady friend to attend to anyway?" Sarcasm shot off thick on her heated breath.

As her tennis shoes took a stomping step away from him, uninterested in catering to anymore bullshit tonight, Dean's voice halted her pace.

"Why do you always resist me?" Gritty edge thickened his voice as frustration lined the tone.

Whipping around in a flash to face him, their eyes locked in the darkness.

"Why do you always chase me?" Haley shot back just as pointedly with narrowing eyes that revealed she knew what he was thinking about when he looked at her, what he wanted.

Her feisty spirit sent tingles rushing under his skin, but Dean wasn't the kind of guy to give an inch to a woman. A heavy huff lifted his chest as a snarl twisted his lip. Tightening his strong broad shoulders before locking his arms across his chest, Dean shook his head as if to deny what she was insinuating but both knew was true.

Rolling her eyes with a lack of interest, Haley let him keep his pride, and turned away before picking up her pace back to the room.

Entering the room, Haley shut the door swiftly before resting her weight against it. Eyes closed, she took a breath to brace herself before taking on another encounter with a Winchester.

That's when his low saddened voice filled the room. "I'm sorry." The sound vibrated against the contrasting quiet.

Blinking open her eyes, Haley found Sam lying on the bed, his back popped against the pillows. The look of a beaten puppy in his glossy eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" He apologized freely, before his shuttered breath filled the room. "I just miss her so bad." His dewy sensitive eyes closed as his voice broke.

Haley's heart softened and straggled in her chest with the sound of his undeniable pain. Loving him with every beat of her heart, Haley never could deny him when he was clearly so hurt. Pushing off the door, she went to his side. Climbing on the bed beside him, Haley tangled her over-sized, friend in her arms as he did the same around her. Nestling her face against the groove of his neck, her voice softly came to life as she tried to sooth him.

"I know Sammy, and I would do anything to make it better… anything but that… I can't go there with you again. Not until it's only me you want." Her love undeniable, but even it had limits. She wouldn't be his back door, his fire escape. He had to truly want and love her if he was going to have that part of her again.

Dedicated to Pam my biggest Sam & Haley Fan


End file.
